Czarownik i Wiedźma
by LeeNoo
Summary: Takie tam romansidło. Pisane z nudów i własnej wyobraźni dla zabicia czasu i dla przyjaciółki. Publikuje, bo czemu nie?
1. Midgardczycy

To był jeden z tych wyjątkowo parnych i gorących dni, które męczą zarówno psychicznie i fizycznie, a które rzadko mają miejsce w Asgardzie. I chociaż słońce skryte było za zwiastującymi burzę chmurami, to mieszkańcy szukali schronienia w chłodnych murach swych domostw, by choć chwilę odpocząć. Między wysokimi blankami królewskiego zamku, siedząc na kamiennej posadzce i opierając się plecami o chłodny, kamienny mur, siedział książę Asgardu, i rozpinając kolejne zapinki lekkiej szaty, próbował złapać oddech w tym powietrzu zwiastującym nieuchronnie zbliżającą się ulewę. Niemiłosiernie znudzony, ale i nie mający siły na podjęcie żadnych działań wymagających większego wysiłku, zapewniał sobie rozrywkę obserwując krzątających się po dziedzińcu ludzi; kupców przywożących zapasy dla dworu, udające zapracowane pokojówki, rzucające ukradkowe spojrzenia leniącym się stajennym ,służących wyciągających wodę ze studni, dzieci, które próbowały się w niej ochłodzić. Ich widok wzbudził w nim wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, na które uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. On i jego brat biegający po dziedzińcach, Thor, który powoli odkrywał swoje moce i wywoływał małe burze, za które nieraz dostał porządną burę od Wszechojca, i on, robiąc dziecięce psikusy służącym. Mimo to, wszyscy uśmiechali się na widok braci. A on był tak doskonale nieświadomy zdziwionych spojrzeń ludzi. Już wtedy, nie był ani trochę podobny do reszty rodziny.  
Jego wspomnienia przerwała zmiana w widoku – na dziedziniec, przez główną bramę wjechał orszak, niewielki acz bogaty. Zaintrygowany bóg podniósł się i oparł o balustradę, obserwując przyjezdnych. Gdy powozy zatrzymały się, a dyplomaci asgardzcy wyszli powitać gości, z powozu wysiadła kobieta w długiej, zbyt ciężkiej na taką pogodę, purpurowej sukni, z czarnymi włosami. Lecz tylko tyle Loki mógł zobaczyć, była ona bowiem odwrócona do niego plecami. Zaintrygowany, pragnąc zobaczyć jej twarz, bóg podniósł dłoń i prostując się, jednym ruchem nadgarstka spowodował, że dzbany z wodą stojące między nim a gośćmi pękły z hukiem, na co wszyscy odwrócili się w ich stronę. Wtedy zobaczył jej piękną twarz, którą okalały czarne loki. Gdy zlokalizowała źródło hałasu, podniosła wzrok i spojrzała w miejsce, gdzie stał. Spojrzała prosto na niego, a zieleń jej oczu przeszyła go na wskroś. Przez dosłownie sekundę nie mógł nic zrobić. Ona uniosła wygięte łukowato brwi w niemym zapytaniu. Chwilę przed tym, zanim odwróciła głowę, zdążył wysłać jej uśmiech, który odwzajemniła, spuszczając wzrok. Dyplomaci królewscy coś do niej mówili, gnąc się w ukłonach, niby przed jakąś księżniczką. Wpatrywał się w nią uporczywie, kpiąc z zasad dobrego zachowania. Wiedział, że spod wachlarza czarnych rzęs skromnie spuszczonych oczu, ona także go obserwuje. Ich skupioną na sobie uwagę odwrócił tętent końskich kopyt na moście i po chwili na dziedziniec z impetem wjechał jeździec na okazałym kasztanku. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nie jest to Asgardczyk. Młody mężczyzna miał na sobie nietypowy w kroju, brązowy płaszcz. Z całą pewnością nie był przygotowany na pogodę, jaką przywitał go Asgard. Dookoła szyi owinął coś, co z początku wydawało się być szalem, jednak dokładniejsza obserwacja pozwalała stwierdzić, iż jest to warkocz spleciony z jego własnych, niezwykle długich, kasztanowych włosów. Mężczyzna zeskoczył z konia podbiegł do wyraźnie ucieszonej jego widokiem dziewczyny. Pochwycił ją w ramiona i okręcił się z nią dookoła własnej osi kilka razy. Dziewczyna śmiała się głośno i dźwięcznie, speszeni dworzanie wydali z siebie coś na kształt uprzejmego, acz nerwowego chichotu. Obserwujący tę scenę bóg zmrużył oczy. Wcale nie podobało mu się uczucie gniewu, które pojawiło się całkiem niepotrzebne i nieproszone. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i skierował w głąb pałacu, aby zasięgnąć języka o nowo przybyłych gościach.  
Prawdopodobnie mógł o to zapytać ojca, albo Thora, jednak nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać znowu, jak to nie interesuje się sprawami domu, królestwa, rodziny. Zresztą, to nie tak, że go ot nie obchodziło. Po prostu rzeczy działy się z jego udziałem, lub też bez. Jeśli oczekują od niego, że pogodzi się z faktem, iż nie zostanie królem, to niech oni pogodzą się z tym, iż nie będzie wiecznie zajmował się polityką za Thora. Po prostu, nie jego cyrk. Teraz jednak żałował nieco swojej postawy, gdyż to, kim jest owa dziewczyna i tamten mężczyzna, ciekawiło go niesamowicie.

Spośród królów, panów, arystokracji i wielu innych ludzi posiadających służbę, Loki należał do tych niewielu, zdających sobie sprawę z prostego faktu, że służba nie jest głucha. Jednak zwyczaj traktowania ich jakby nie mieli uszu ni języka, sprawiał, że stawali się doskonałym źródłem informacji. I nawet nie był potrzebne żadne tortury, plotki w królewskim zamku poruszały się w tempie mogącym wpędzić w kompleksy Bifrost.  
Tak więc, po przepytaniu kilku osób dowiedział się, że przybysze to Midgardzkie bliźnięta, syn i córka kogoś ważnego w ich świecie, a co najistotniejsze, kluczowe postaci pewnej organizacji, o której jednak nikt nic konkretnego nie słyszał. Ta informacja zaciekawiła go szczególnie, byle nie byli to Avengersi. Nie do końca też było wiadomo, w jakim celu przybyli. Najbardziej prawdopodobna wersja mówiła, że przybyli w celu zamknięcia ustaleń dotyczących pewnych handlowych traktatów między Midgardem, a Asgardem. Tak, coś mu się obiło o uszy, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, czego Asgard może chcieć od marnej ziemi. Dowiedział się również, że specjalnie z tej okazji zostanie wieczorem wyprawiony bal, do którego przygotowania trwały już trzy dni. Bale nie były jednak miejscem, w którym często go można było spotkać – była to raczej domena jego brata, oraz przyjaciół. Thor wygłaszał toasty na tyle głośno, że pewnie i w Jotunheimie mogliby się przyłączyć, Sif starała się odgrywać damę, którą nigdy nie była, męcząc się w eleganckiej sukni i starając się naśladować zachowanie matki. Hogun dzielnie podpierał ściany z obrażoną miną, jakby wcale nie chciał tam być, chociaż było pewne, że wyjdzie ostatni, w przeciwieństwie do Volstagga, który słynął z tego, że nie wychodził, a zostawał wynoszony. No i Fandral, niezależnie od poziomu spicia, niestrudzenie flirtujący z damami. Jedyną rozrywką, jaką znajdował w tych balach Loki, było płatanie psikusów biesiadnikom, co z kolei nie podobało się ojcu. Siłą rzeczy, ograniczał swój udział w takich wydarzeniach, jak się dało. Lecz tym razem oczywistym było, że na pewno się tam zjawi.

Wieczorem, niechętnie przywdział elegancką szatę z czarno- zielonego aksamitu, ozdobioną złotymi klamrami i ruszył w stronę sali balowej, w której zabawa widocznie trwała w najlepsze, gdyż z daleka po korytarzach niosły się wesołe głosy biesiadników, z górującym nad nimi wołaniem Thora „jeszcze jeden!". Wszedł bocznymi drzwiami, niezauważony przez odźwiernych, i powoli idąc wzdłuż blanek sali, dłonią wiodąc po chłodnej balustradzie, dokładnie przyglądał się tłumowi gości, szukając jej. Gdy doszedł do szerokich schodów, zauważył ją siedzącą kilka miejsc od Odyna, obok jej brata, zabawiającego damy dworu. Zabawne, przy innych stołach było mnóstwo wolnego miejsca, a one dobrowolnie cisnęły się akurat przy tym zajmowanym przez bliźniacze rodzeństwo. Jeszcze zabawniejszy był widok Fandrala, który obrażony siedział koło pałaszującego bażanta Volstagga. Loki nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się na widok tej sceny. Oto ktoś odebrał blondynowi jego tytuł nadwornego bawidamka.

Zgromadzone przy stole, rozchichotane damy nie pozostawiały już miejsca dla męskiej części dworu, która mogła tylko z daleka spoglądać na czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Bez względu na urodę gości, a była ona doprawdy niezwykłego rodzaju, byli po prostu nadworną nowością. Świadome tego doświadczone małżonki przymykały na to oko. Młodsze obrażały się ostentacyjnie.

Młoda kobieta nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Wesoło dyskutowała z siedzącym koło niej chłopakiem, uśmiechała się uroczo, popijając wino i co chwila omiatała salę spojrzeniem znad złotego pucharu, jakby kogoś szukając. Loki uśmiechnął się do siebie i wciąż trzymając się balustrady, lekkimi, pełnymi gracji krokami, dyskretnie zszedł na salę. Lecz w połowie schodów jego plan zostania niezauważonym legł w gruzach. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczyma.  
-A oto i on! kielich dla mojego brata! - krzyknął Thor, poganiając służących i podchodząc do Lokiego. Cała sala spojrzała się w ich kierunku, w tym i ona, mrużąc oczy. - bracie, cóż ty tu robisz?  
-Postanowiłem się rozerwać – odparł, zażenowany – mógłbyś zejść z tonu? Nie jestem tu główną atrakcją.  
-Nie naburmuszaj się, tylko siadaj z nami – zaprowadził go do miejsca, które właśnie przygotowano, przy Odynie i Fridze. Siadając, spojrzał jeszcze przelotnie na powód swego przyjścia tutaj – lecz ona spoglądała w swój kielich, zupełnie jakby jego zawartość była najciekawszą rzeczą w całych dziewięciu królestwach. I wtedy poczuł na sobie wzrok kogoś innego, a spojrzenie to było jak sztylet wbity między żebra, nie dało się go zignorować. Powoli odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę i natychmiast napotkał wrogie spojrzenie czarnych oczu brata kobiety, która wytrąciła go z jego zwyczajnej równowagi na cały dzień. Panny dookoła młodzieńca dalej dwoiły się i troiły, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, a on, gdy tylko Loki zauważył jego spojrzenie, jakby złagodniał. Nawet uniósł lekko swój kielich na znak toastu. Bóg odwzajemnił ten gest, przypatrując się chłopakowi, zastanawiając się, cóż takiego sprowokowało takie zachowanie. Nie lubił go. Co za bezczelny prostak. Tymczasem, gość przeniósł wzrok na swoją siostrę, która z idealnie niewinną miną kroiła mięso na talerzu. W końcu, uznawszy, że nie może dłużej ignorować swojego bliźniaka, podniosła głowę i uniosła brwi wysoko do góry, posyłając mu spojrzenie w stylu „Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi". W tym momencie, wyjątkowo mało subtelnie biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, wtrącił się Thor.

– Widzę bracie, że obserwujesz naszych gości! - Ryknął mu do ucha, gdyż obok właśnie zaczęły się zwodu w piciu miodu na czas między Hogunem a Volstaggiem, a odgłosy kibicowania skutecznie wszystko zagłuszały.

– Tak, nie miałem przyjemności ich poznać – Odparł, przykładając dłoń do ucha. I tak czuł, że będzie na nie głuchy przez jakiś czas.

– To dlatego, że się spóźniłeś!

– Przepraszam. I nie musisz tak krzyczeć – Nie spojrzał już ani na nią, ani na niego, chociaż korciło go niesamowicie. Lekko drżącymi dłońmi sięgnął po swój puchar, by zwilżyć wyschnięte usta. W tym momencie zawody w piciu zakończyły się brawurowym zejściem Volstagga, który tym samym zdobył tytuł pierwszego gościa opuszczającego sale przy pomocy innych. Widząc to Wszechojciec stwierdził, że czas zakończyć wieczerze. Wstał z miejsca, jednocześnie dając znak innym, by siedzieli. Gestem ręki dał znać przysypiającym już w kącie grajkom, że czas zacząć tańce. Momentalnie gwarną salę wypełniła skoczna muzyka. A Odyn, jak na gospodarza przystało, zwrócił się w stronę swojej żony i podając jej ramię, pierwszy ruszył do tańca. Za królewską parą poszli następni i już po chwili stół znacznie opustoszały. Loki obserwował tańczących znad brzegu pucharu. Szczególnie zabawne było obserwowanie, jak raz po raz ktoś przydeptywał komuś stopę, lub gdy któraś z dam próbowała dyskretnie poprawić opadającą pończochę. I nikt nie musiał wiedzieć co ma z tym wspólnego jego ukryta pod stołem dłoń. Zajęty swoją ulubioną, balową rozrywką, nie zauważył nawet, że ktoś się do niego przysiadł.

– Wybacz, panie. Nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni – Oczy tak ciemno- zielone, że z daleka zdawały się być czarne, patrzyły na niego z sympatią, bo dziwnej złości nie pozostał nawet ślad. Odstawił puchar na stół i odwrócił się w stronę rozmówcy.

– To ja powinienem przeprosić za spóźnienie. Jestem Loki, syn Odyna, książę Asgardu.

– To dla mnie zaszczyt, panie. - Jego głos był niski, głęboki i przyjemny a nienaganne zachowanie nie pozostawiało złudzeń, co do jego pochodzenia – Nazywam się Dastan Bernadotte, w służbie sir Integral Willgetsa. A ta czarująca istotka, której niestety nie zdołałem wyrwać z rąk owego jegomościa – wskazał dyskretnie na zapełniony parkiet, gdzie właśnie mignęła im przed oczyma czarnowłosa dziewczyna wraz z jakimś podstarzałym szlachetką – to moja droga siostra, Nur. - Loki czuł się nieswojo. Zachowanie młodzieńca pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą. By pokryć zmieszanie, uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i sięgnął po dzban z winem. Dokładnie tak samo uśmiechnięty Dastan, podstawił mu swój kielich, a gdy opróżnił go jednym haustem, powiedział:

– Za pozwoleniem, panie, chciałbym zatańczyć z pewną damą. Mam tylko nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez wypadków – Puścił oczko do Lokiego, lecz nim ten zdążył w całym swym zdziwieniu coś odpowiedzieć, Dastan zniknął w roztańczonym tłumie. Młodemu bogu nie pozostało nic innego, jak wrócić do obserwowania zabawy. Jednak jakoś stracił ochotę na psikusy.

Po jakimś czasie znowu ją zobaczył, wyłoniła się z tłumu tańcząc wciąż z tym samym jegomościem, uśmiechając się bardzo wymuszenie. Najwyraźniej ten gentlemen radził sobie z deptaniem po palcach i bez jego pomocy. Doprawdy, nawet jego na co dzień toporny brat, w tańcu radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Jeśli pominiemy fakt, że dookoła tańczącego Thora zawsze było mnóstwo wolnej przestrzeni, pozostawionej przez pozostałych tancerzy.

Obserwowana przez niego para wykonała obrót i teraz Nur znajdowała się twarzą w jego stronę. Spojrzała na niego z błaganiem w kocich oczach, za którym stała wyczerpana cierpliwość. Wiedział, co robić. Dopił szybko wino i podniósł się z miejsca. Nie żeby chciał odegrać rolę rycerze- wybawiciela, ratującego niewiastę z opresji. Parsknął śmiechem na tę myśl.

Po prostu tak bardzo pragnął jej dotknąć...

– Wybacz Damorisie, czy mógłbym porwać twoją uroczą towarzyszkę do tańca? - Damoris, syn Datorina przybrał wygląd zdziwionej żaby. Nie znaczyło to, że nagle zrobił się zielony, w praktyce, oznaczało to tylko wielkie zdziwienie. O ile samo zjawienie się na balu księcia Lokiego, było zjawiskiem niezwykłym, tak zobaczenie młodego boga w tańcu, było wręcz abstrakcyjne. Nie śmiał odmówić, głównie dlatego, że będąc w radzie królewskiej dobrze wiedział, ze w przeciwnym razie mógłby się obudzić w łóżku pełnym jaszczurek. Książę źle znosił odmowy. A poza tym, jego uśmiech w tym momencie był niemal przerażający. Damoris skłonił się nisko Nur i pocałowawszy jej dłoń, przekazał ją Lokiemu, delikatnie kładąc jej drobną dłoń na jego. A potem szybko się oddalił.

– Taka zimna... - Wyszeptała, patrząc na ich splatające się z wolna palce. Loki delikatnie objął jej szczupłą kibić. Oczywiście, że umiał tańczyć, ale tak dawno już tego nie robił. Dziewczyna podniosłą na niego wzrok. Miał wrażenie, że jasne ogniki zatańczyły w jej oczach. Jej wilgotne, lekko uchylone usta były bardziej zachęcające, niż wszystkie rozkosze Wallhali. Uśmiechnęła się do niego wdzięcznie.

– Dziękuję za ratunek – Wyszeptała. Patrzyli sobie w oczy z takim uporem, jakby chcieli zmusić to drugie do odwrócenia spojrzenia.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stornie, pani. - Muzyka grała, ludzie dookoła wirowali w tańcu, nie mogli stać tak w miejscu w nieskończoność. Nawet nie mrugnąwszy, Loki zabrał dłoń z jej talii i dyskretnie wykonał nią skomplikowany ruch. Muzyka nagle się urwała, jakby muzycy nagle zapomnieli, co tak właściwie grali. A gdy zabrzmiała znowu, była dużo wolniejsza, delikatniejsza. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo, powoli ruszając w walc.

– Słyszałam wiele o tobie. Jesteś Loki, syn Odyna, książę tej pięknej krainy. Teraz dowiaduję się też, że jesteś czarownikiem.

– To ciekawe, twój brat, pani, zdołał mnie rozgryźć – Nur roześmiała się cicho.

– Mów mi Nur. Dastan jest bardzo bystry. Widziałam, że już się poznaliście – Nur w tańcu poruszała się lekko, niczym mgła. Postronni obserwatorzy, to znaczy ci, którzy nie mieli już sił tańczyć, ale spać też nie zamierzali, mogli podziwiać z jaką gracją ta para sunie przez parkiet. Kremowa suknia dziewczyny stanowiła piękny kontrast dla ciemnej szaty księcia.

– Bardzo miły człowiek. Jednak odniosłem dziwne wrażenie...

– Nie przejmuj się nim – Przerwała mu niecierpliwie – Jemu chodzi o mnie – Wyjaśniła wymijająco, odwracając wzrok. Loki zmarszczył brwi. Pociągała go i intrygowała jak nikt inny. To co ukrywała, to co było w niej, to za kocim spojrzeniem... Musiał to odkryć. Póki co, nie chciał drążyć tematu.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie ma nic przeciwko naszemu tańcu.

– To raczej ja powiem mu parę słów, za to, że nie pomógł mi uwolnić się od tamtego człowieka. Co za kompletny brak wyczucia rytmu – Uniosła oczu ku niebu, a zaraz potem znów spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, gdy gwałtownym ruchem przysunął ją do siebie. Ich rozchylone usta znalazły się tuż przy sobie. Drżała, czuł to. Cudowne, jednocześnie nieznośnie męczące dreszcze przeszły wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Gdyby tylko teraz wszystkich, cały świat dookoła mógł szlag trafić – Ale właściwie, dobrze się stało – Wyszeptała, odsuwając się od niego powoli. Kremowa suknia zsunęła się z jej ramienia. Jej roziskrzone oczy zdawały się rzucać mu wyzwanie. Wolna muzyka skończyła się, ponownie zagrano coś skoczniejszego, nie wiadomo skąd na salę wtoczył się nagle wskrzeszony Volstagg, do którego zaraz doskoczyło kilku mężczyzn, w tym Dastan. Widząc to Nur zbliżyła usta do ucha Lokiego.

– Chodźmy na zewnątrz – zaproponowała. Loki podał jej swoje ramię i niezauważeni przez kogokolwiek, opuścili salę.

Zeszli aż nad brzeg ciemnego morza, nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem. Nur zdawała się być nieobecna, zatopiona w swoich myślach, Loki wpatrywał się w jej profil, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od idealnych ust. Usiedli obok siebie na wciąż rozgrzanym piasku, Nur wciąż patrzyła na morze, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę. Loki zbliżył twarz do jej włosów, a wtedy odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Znowu ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. Jej usta same się rozchyliły, a powieki opadły, delikatnie nakrywając rzęsami policzki. Zamknął oczy i delikatnie dotknął dłonią jej twarzy.

– Taka zimna – Wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie. Poczuła, że się uśmiecha, jednak było w tym coś smutnego. Chłodny palec przesunął się po policzku, dotarł do ust i delikatnie je obrysował. Westchnęła, lecz gdy chciał ją pocałować, cofnęła się nagle.

– Powinieneś trzymać się ode mnie z daleka – Powiedziała pustym głosem wstając.

– Co...

– Mój brat ma rację. Tak będzie najlepiej – Kontynuowała jak zaprogramowana. A potem szybko odeszła, nie oglądając się za siebie.

– Nur! - Usłyszała, jak woła za nią. Noc była ciemna i duszna, jednak upragniona burza mająca przynieść ulgę, nie nadchodziła. Gdy tylko znalazła się poza zasięgiem jego wzroku, osunęła się na uliczny bruk, opierając plecami o ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i stłumiła szloch. Powoli przesunęła palcami po swoich ustach. Zamknęła oczy i pod powiekami ujrzała jego spojrzenie. Szybko uniosła powieki. Tak bardzo się czasem nienawidziła.


	2. Let's plat a game

Książę Asgardu bardzo źle znosił odmowę, a nie tak sobie wyobrażał tę noc. Chciał się z nią kochać na rozgrzanym piasku, aż do utraty tchu. Cholera, te jej wilgotne, rozchylone wargi same wręcz błagały, by je całować.

Miała być jego. Pragnął jej od chwili, gdy zobaczył pierwszy raz na zamkowym dziedzińcu. I ona też tego chciała. Nawet jej gorący oddech przesycony był żądzą. Spojrzenia, które mu słała... Czuł, że będą mu się śnić po nocach.

Uderzył pięścią w piach. Przeklęta Midgardka. Nigdy, żadna kobieta niczego mu nie odmówiła. I też może dlatego, nigdy wcześniej żadnej tak nie pragnął.

Zawładnęła nim wściekłość.

Ma się trzymać od niej z daleka? O nie. Nie miał zamiaru tańczyć, jak ona mu zagra. I nikt nie będzie mu mówić, co ma robić. A ona będzie jego i tylko jego.

Nie od razu, oczywiście. Ale jeśli chce grać w gierki, to będzie je miała. Powoli, intymnie, doprowadzi ją do szału. Ulegnie mu.

….

Dastan znał dobrze swoją siostrę. Bądź co bądź, spędzili kiedyś razem długie miesiące w czymś w rodzaju małej, ciasnej, wypełnionej wodą piwniczki. To zbliża ludzi. Teraz, obserwując swoją siostrę, ogarniało go przerażenie. Bowiem działo się coś bardzo złego, coś, na co nic nie mógł poradzić. Mógł tylko starać się ją ochronić, ale jak uchronić człowieka przed nim samym? Przez jego naturą?

Dastan siedział w szerokim, skórzanym fotelu i udawał zaczytanego w książce, której tytułu nawet nie pamiętał. W rzeczywistości, z rosnącym niepokojem parzył na siedzącą nieopodal Nur. Dziewczyna pozornie nie robiła niczego, co mogłoby wzbudzać jakikolwiek niepokój. Bo i też nie o to, co robiła lub też nie, chodziło. Chodziło o zmiany, które zaszły w niej. Subtelne, nie dostrzegalne dla nikogo, poza nim samym, przywykłym do bacznego obserwowania Nur. Przez całe życie.

Dziewczyna ze stoickim spokojem malowała paznokcie, od czasu do czasu podnosząc dłoń, by ocenić swoją pracę w blasku słońca wpadającego przez wysokie okna. Czasem coś zanuciła.

Nie, dastan tego nie wytrzyma.

Gwałtownie zamknął książkę.

– Nur, nie zapytam, co się dzieje, bo dobrze to wiem.

– Jak wiesz, to o co chodzi? - Zapytała niewinnie Nur, na chwilę podnosząc na niego spokojne oczy.

– Nur! - Podniósł głos i wyprostował się na fotelu.

– Nie krzycz na mnie! - Nagle jej spokój zniknął, jej oczy miotały pioruny, buteleczka z lakierem spadła na posadzkę, gdzieś w oddali trzasnęło wiele okiennic. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i uspokoiła się nieco – Nie martw się. Nic mi nie będzie. Jestem już duża i umiem o siebie zadbać.

– Mówimy o czymś silniejszym niż ja czy ty – Powiedział spokojnie, nie chcąc znowu jej rozgniewać. Bywała drażliwa, jeśli ktoś trafił w jej czuły punkt. Dziewczyna zrezygnowana oparła się o oparcie krzesła. Zamknęła ozy, a gdy je otworzyła, był spokojne i zielone jak wiosenna trawa.

– Wiem – Powiedziała tylko, a on w tym jednym słowie wyczytał wszystko, co chciała powiedzieć, ale nie umiała bądź nie chciała powiedzieć głośno. Były to bardzo smutne rzeczy. Chłopak zasmucił się widząc to, wstał z miejsca, podszedł do siostry i mocno przytulił, chowając jej twarz w swojej piersi.

– Moja kochana siostrzyczka. Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę przy tobie.

Loki nie wziął pod uwagę jednej rzeczy. Do gry trzeba więcej, niż jednego zawodnika. Nie przewidział więc, jak bardzo trudna będzie to gra, gdy jego ciało tak silnie reagowało na nią. Nie wiedział, czy robiła to celowo, ale patrzyła mu w oczy, było w nich tak usilna prośba, niemal błaganie. Nie wiedział, czy prosi o to, by się do niej nie zbliżał, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Niezależnie od jej intencji, spojrzenie to sprawiało, że ogarniała go trudna do pohamowania chęć, by się na nią rzucić. Za to te chwile, gdy siedzieli przy jednym stole, a on czuł jak jej stopa delikatnie ociera się o jego nogę, a kiedy spoglądał na nią z pytaniem, na co ona tylko uśmiechała się delikatnie, były zupełnie celowe i nieprzypadkowe. To było tak, jakby to ona zaczęła tę grę. I może tak było, kiedy na balu rzuciła mu wyzwanie spojrzeniem. Jakby tego właśnie chciała: „Uwiedź mnie, pokonaj, zdobądź." I to było jeszcze bardziej podniecające.

Starał się być dyskretny, głównie ze względu na bacznie przyglądającego mu się Dastana. Chłopak irytował go niesamowicie, ale nie mógł przecież nic zrobić. Czekał. Czekał na chwilę, gdy będą mogli zostać sami. Ale od dnia balu, nie było takiej okazji. Zupełnie, jakby ona sama celowo do tego nie dopuszczała. Mała wiedźma.

Uwielbiał na nią patrzeć. A gdy raz zdarzyło się, że przeszła koło niego tak blisko, że jej włosy musnęły jego twarz i ogarnął go jej zapach, wrząca w żyłach krew nie pozwoliła mu zasnąć przez pół nocy. Nic nie przynosiło mu ukojenia, żadna inna kobieta nie była w stanie ugasić tego żaru. W ogóle stracił nimi zainteresowanie. Chciał jej, tylko jej.

W końcu, jego cierpliwość się wyczerpała.

Gdy podczas kolacji zaobserwował, że wyciąga dłoń w stronę dzbana z winem, również szybko po niego sięgnął, tak, że swoją dłonią uwięził jej, zaciśniętą na uchu naczynia. Oczywiście, trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund i dla postronnych było po prostu zbieg okoliczności. Zabierając swoją dłoń, Loki delikatnie pogłaskał skórę dziewczyny. Poczuł jeszcze, jak włoski na jej ręce delikatnie się jeżą. Zabrała dłoń jak oparzona, a on spojrzał na nią z triumfem, jakby chciał powiedzieć, „Wiem, że mnie pragniesz." Ignorowała go ostentacyjnie do końca posiłku.

Był środek nocy, dookoła lustra na toaletce panny Bernadotte płonęło kilkanaście świec. Dziewczyna siedziała nieruchomo, patrząc w swoje odbicie. Miała wrażenie, że ona z drugiej strony lustra patrzy na nią kpiąco.

„Boże" Pomyślała, przecierając zaspane oczy. „Dłużej tego nie zniosę."

Ponownie spojrzała na swoje odbicie, lecz teraz widziała tam już tylko „siebie". Potarganą, niewyspaną, a nader wszystko, spragnioną.

Była z pochodzenia francuską, płynęła w niej gorąca, temperamentna krew jej rodu i nic nie mogła z tym zrobić. Ale wraz z nią, płynęło przekleństwo. To właśnie przez to... to przez nie nie mogła...

Potrząsnęła głową, a zły głos w niej wyszeptał „Dobrze wiesz, że to nie o to chodzi. Nie udawaj takiej cnotki."

W istocie, nie o to chodziło. Po prostu od chwili, gdy go ujrzała, bała się.

Bała się, że go pokocha.

Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to brzmiało, miłość była jedną z tych rzeczy, które przerażały ją najbardziej na świecie. Na szczęście, przez te wszystkie lata doszła do wniosku, że przez swoje przekleństwo, jest zwyczajnie niezdolna do miłości. Miała wielu mężczyzn, kilku ślubowało jej miłość aż po grób, chcieli się żenić...

A ją to śmieszyło. Nie rozumiała, jak można kogoś pokochać. Ale żal jej było tych wszystkich zakochanych w niej nieszczęśników.

Ona nie zasługiwała na miłość. Po prostu nie było w niej nic, co było warte kochania.

Ale gdy go zobaczyła, ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Nie wiedziała, skąd takie przeświadczenie, ale była pewna, że tego mężczyznę mogłaby pokochać. A to oznaczałoby tylko cierpienie.

Dlatego Dastan miał rację. Powinna trzymać się od niego z daleka. To było zbyt niebezpieczne.

A najgorsze, że nie miała gdzie uciec. Czuła się jak zaszczute zwierze, uwięzione w słabym, targanym żądzą ciele, któremu co więcej, bardzo podoba się pogoń.

Tak więc w środku Nur walczyły dwie osoby.

Jedna, nieodrodna córa rodu Bernadotte, o krwi gorącej jak lawa, pragnęła ulec namiętności i zlec w ramionach Lokiego, nie bacząc na konsekwencje, aby działo się, co chce.

Druga była mądrzejsza. Rozważna. Wiedziała, czym ot grozi, a nawet jeśli nie, to była zwyczajnie przerażona. I po jej stornie stała najważniejsza osoba w świecie Nur. Jej brat.

Rozsądna Nur odjęła ręce od twarzy i zbliżyła się do tafli lustra. Była pewna, że jej odbicie uśmiecha się do niej cynicznie, a jego oczy stały się złote, jakby płonęły.

A może tak właśnie wyglądała?

Niemal bezwiednie uniosła prawą dłoń na wysokość twarzy. Patrzyła chwilę na nią, jakby widziała ją pierwszy raz w życiu. A potem przymknęła powieki i zaczęła powoli wodzić po skórze puszkami lewej dłoni. Przywołała wspomnienie dzisiejszego zdarzenia. Tak subtelnego, nie znaczącego, właściwie nie zauważalnego, ale które nawet teraz, nawet będąc tylko ulotnym wspomnieniem, przyprawiało ją o rozkoszne dreszcze. Zaśmiała się sama do siebie cicho, gdy przypomniała sobie wrażenie, jakie na gorącej skórze pozostawiały jego palce. Spojrzenie, które się z niej śmiało, nie wiedząc, ile ją to wszystko kosztuje.

Jej odbicie w lustrze ukazywało dziewczynę o zmysłowych, nabrzmiałych, czerwonych wargach i oczach niczym płynny miód.

Uśmiechając się do siebie, powoli zsunęła suknie z ramion.

Nieskromnie przyznała sama przed sobą, że wygląda pięknie.

Och Loki, jak zamierzasz oprzeć się piękności, którą sam rozbudzasz?

Dotknęła swojego policzka, potem ust, omiotła palcami brodę i przez chwilę gładziła się po obojczykach. Przerwała, wypuszczając głośno powietrze.

Była na niego zła, za to, co z nią robi, jaką ma nad nią władze. A jednocześnie niczego tak nie pragnęła, jak tego by był tu teraz, przy niej. By stał za nią. Nie odwróciłaby się do niego, a jedynie podziwiała w lustrze, jak jego piękne, zimne dłonie o szczupłych palcach powoli zsuwają suknie do końca. Właśnie tak. Starałaby się siedzieć bez ruchu, gdy jego dłonie spoczęłyby na lekko stożkowych piersiach, bawiąc się sutkami. Właśnie tak. I tak jak teraz, wstałaby powoli z zydla, pozwalając, by suknie osunęła się na podłogę. Niemal widziała w lustrze jego uśmiech, na chwilę przed tym, nim zatopił usta w jej karku. Potem uwolnił jedną pierś i przesunął ręką niżej, po jej brzuchu i jeszcze niżej i...

Ciężko oddychała, leżąc na brzuchu, na podłodze, pod lustrem. Oczy zakryła ramieniem.

„Boże mój..."

Jej oczy ciągle płonęły, a w niej dojrzewało postanowienie nie do obalenia.

Siedziała na parapecie pustego korytarza wiedząc, że nijak to nie wygląda na przypadek. Dobrze wiedziała, że będzie tędy przechodził. Odpowiedź na pytanie, czy dobrze robi, była zbyt oczywista, by zaprzątać sobie nim głowę. Przez chwilę postanowiła nie być rozsądna. Przez chwilę, mogło dziać się co chcę. Ale tak rozpaczliwie potrzebowała tej chwili, że tkwiła tu już prawie godzinę. Musiała go zobaczyć, musiała go poczucie, nie ważne, za jaką cenę. Usłyszała kroki. Wstrzymała oddech. Loki minął ją, nie zauważywszy, pogrążony w swoich myślach. Długa zielona peleryna powiewała za nim niczym skrzydła.

– Loki – Zawołała za nim szeptem, nieśmiało, wychylając się z wnęki. Zatrzymał się niemal natychmiast i z miną wyrażającą niedowierzanie, obrócił w jej stronę. Uśmiechnęła się ostrożnie, czując, jak dziwne uczucie promieniuje na całe jej ciało od podbrzusza. Gestem ręki pokazała mu, aby podszedł. Zrobił to, zatrzymując się tuż przy niej, oparł o ścianę. Zmusiła się, by spojrzeć w jego rozbawione oczy. Stał bez słowa, nie wykonał ani jednego gestu. Czyżby to ona miała przejąc inicjatywę? Nie. Za żadne skarby.

– Czego chciałaś? - Zapytał w końcu. Odwróciła głowę i wyjrzała przez okno.

– Nic, tylko się przywitać – Odparła wymijająco. Stchórzyła. Poczuła, że musi stąd uciec. Zeskoczyła z parapetu i już miała odejść, gdy Loki mocno złapał ją za nadgarstek, aż zabolało. Pociągnął do siebie i przygwoździł do ściany. Trzymał obie jej ręce przy murze, mocno, zimnymi dłońmi. Nachylał się nisko nad dziewczyną, tak, że widziała i czuła tylko jego. Dziwne czucie w podbrzuszu balansowało na granicy bólu. Jak spłoszony jeleń, nie była w stanie się ruszyć, starała się tylko uspokoić szalony trzepot serca. Starała się uciec wzorkiem, jakby nagle koniecznie musiała dowiedzieć się, w jaki wzór ułożono posadzkę. Loki parsknął cichym śmiechem. O tak, wreszcie ją ma, dokładnie tak, jak chciał. Uległą. Teraz musi mu się poddać.

Puścił jej ręce, które jak bezwładne, opadły wzdłuż jej ciała. Oparł się ramieniem o ścianę, a jego twarz znalazła się jeszcze bliżej niej. ( tumblr_ )Jej włosy pachniały kwiatami. Napawał się tym zapachem. Już czuł się zwycięzcą, gdy w końcu ona podniosła głowę i napotkał jej spojrzenie. Spojrzenie złotych oczu. Na jej kusząco czerwonych wargach gościł filuterny uśmiech, gdy powoli wysunęła język i oblizała wargi. Loki poczuł jak cała krew odpływa mu z głowy i trafia w zgoła inne miejsce.

– Masz takie zimne dłonie – Wyszeptała, splatając ze sobą ich palce. Uniosła głowę jeszcze wyżej, by ich twarze znalazły się idealnie przy sobie. Gorące oddechy pieściły ich twarze.

Miał ją uwieść, miała mu się oddać, prosić go o to...

Ale w tej chwili to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Powoli rozplótł ich dłonie i delikatnie unieruchomił jej twarz. Zamknął oczy i gdy niemal już oczu jej usta pod sowimi wargami, ona gwałtownie odwróciła głowę. Zamarł, wsłuchany w jej ciężki oddech, zastanawiając się, ile ją to kosztowało.

– Nie pragniesz tego? - Wyszeptał wprost go jej ucha, a uczucie rozkosznego bólu stało się niemal nie do zniesienia. Znalazła się w tej sytuacji na swoje własne życzenie, teraz musi znaleźć siłę.

– Pragnę, jak niczego innego... - Wyszeptała, zarzucając ręce na jego szyję, gładząc kark. Jakby jej ogarnięte pożądaniem ciało przestało jej słuchać, ich usta spotkały się, nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić lub chociaż dokończyć zdanie. Był to drapieżny pocałunek, ich usta co rusz rozłączały się na krótką chwilę, tylko po to, by znów wpić się w siebie, smakować i kąsać wzajemnie. Aż w końcu ich języki zetknęły się, łącząc usta na dobre. Nur jęknęła cicho, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Loki przycisnął ją do ściany, mocno, całym ciałem, tak, że w pełni czuła całego jego podniecenie. Byłą wdzięczna za tą pozycję, gdyż jej nogi z całą pewnością by jej nie utrzymały. Dłońmi pieściła jego kark, lekko wplatała palce we włosy, podczas gdy on sunął dłońmi po jej udach, brzuchu, piersiach. Brakło im oddechu, jednak to ich nie zatrzymało. Zrobiły to czyjeś kroki, dobiegające z oddali, lecz stanowczo się zbliżające. Sługa, albo strażnik. Oderwali się od siebie. Nur spojrzała w stronę, z której nadchodził intruz, potem posłała Lokiemu nieco zamglone spojrzenie i odbiegła w przeciwnym kierunku. Rozpalony bóg oparł się o mur, ciężko oddychając. Przygładził swoje włosy i poprzysiągł bolesną śmierć bogu ducha winnemu człowiekowi, który ośmielił się przeszkodzić.


End file.
